


You're a wizard, Lance

by WhatTheCheese



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gryffindor Keith, Hogwarts AU, LangstHalloween2020, Ravenclaw Lance, Ravenclaw Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: Every year on the same day, Halloween, Lance and Pidge come up with scary pranks for each other. They're excited like every year, but this year's prank takes an unexpected turn that brings equally unexpected things to light.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Langst Halloween Exchange 2020





	You're a wizard, Lance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numbah34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbah34/gifts).



> Sooo this is my entry for the lovely Numbah34 for the Langstron 2020! I so so so hope you like it!

"Aaaand that's another ten points for Gryffindor thanks to the brilliant chaser Keith Kogane! No bias here of course", the commenter Nadia Rizavi, a hyperactive Gryffindor, yelled into the microphone and the whole Gryffindor block cheered. The other blocks were modestly clapping, except the Ravenclaws, since they were the opposite team. Katie Holt, who wasn't normally interested in Quidditch, only when her team was playing, frowned when she looked at the scoreboard. They were 20 points behind. And their seeker couldn't manage to catch the damn snitch. Sometimes she wished McClain was their seeker, but he was the best beater they ever had, so there was that. Of course, if you asked him, he would instantly do it. He was very convinced of his skills and admittedly, he was right to do so. He was insanely talented and smart, even though his comments that overflowed with annoying confidence would make it seem otherwise. He was a Ravenclaw after all. But for the record, Katie Holt would never admit to anyone that she thought like that. They weren't 'enemies' to everyone else, but they loved butting heads every now and then. Which was a lot. 

Said Lance, who was in the middle of it all, rubbed his temple with his club. He didn't mind Keith as a person (anymore), but on the field... That was another story. They weren't even on the same position, but they still found a way to turn every game into a competition between the two of them. It would be even worse if Holt would play Quidditch, and they would be on the same team. To think of the problems that would cause... At least he had loads of opportunities to send some bludgers Keith's way and because he was good, most of them hit where they were supposed to. "Come on Ina", Lance mumbled as he watched the Ravenclaw's seeker. She was smart and quick and had good eyes, which made her perfect for the job, but the other seeker, James Griffin, was perfect too. The Gryffindor team was definitely the toughest competition they had in Hogwarts. They lost most games to them, but this game would be theirs to win. Lance was pretty optimistic about that. He let his gaze wander down to the audience, where he spotted a certain someone with light brown hair and big glasses, her blue scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. He was always pleasently surprised when he saw her at games, he knew she wasn't that into sports. He couldn't make out where she was looking, but he liked to think she was looking his way. Even if it was just to see if he would be hit by a bludger any minute or if he was playing by the rules. For the record, he always was, even Katie had to admit that.

Eventualy, he noticed her looking behind him, so he turned around and was not disappointed. There went Ina Leifsdottir, chasing a small golden spot at a crazy speed. Right after her was James Griffin, who was as fast as always, but Ina was just a tad faster. His eyes were glued to what now looked like a blurry blue and a red dot head to head. The loud commentary of Rizavi was fading in the background as all eyes were on the two seekers. Eventually, they stopped. 

Ina raised her hand in the air – She caught the snitch. The whole Ravenclaw bock cheered and whistled, so did the players still on their brooms. "Yes! Yeees!", Lance exclaimed with the happiest and biggest grin on his face. The defeated and disappointed looks on the Gryffindor's faces made it even better. He loved how broody Keith got when their team lost. Which sadly wasn't as often as he would like, but when it happened it was more than worth it. 

"Oh man, what a game. You were awesome as always, Lance", Lance's best friend greeted him as he came out the dressing room. Said Lance grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Hunk. You're the greatest best friend/emotional support Hufflepuff I could ask for", he said and they made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. In there, the other students were still cheering. Wiinning against Gryffindor was always a big thing. Even Katie seemed happy, although she sat a bit away from the others over a scroll of parchment, probably homework. Lance grinned again, walking through the cheering crowd, getting pats on the back and shoulder from those he passed. 

"So, how'd you enjoy the game?", he asked her and she lifted up her head from the scroll. It could have been from the warmth and light of the room, but there was a light pink tint to her face. "How do you know I was there?" Lance couldn't help but chuckle. Did she honestly think he wouldn't see or notice her? "You're easy to notice. I could see this hair from space." For a split second, the pink increased to a red, then it was gone. She cleared her throat, hoping he wouldn't notice that she was trying hard as hell to keep it cool. "Well, we won, so obviously I enjoyed it. And your aim and accuracy with the bludgers is getting better every time." The grin on his face formed into a genuine smile, but then into a smirk. "Admit it Holt, you're just coming to see the best beater Ravenclaw ever had." She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Well my brother isn't in school anymore so..."

She just knew how to make Lance speechless, unable to make a witty remark or anything. She could read it on his face, which filled her with satisfaction. "Shut up", he eventually said, unwillingly handing her the win for that one. But that wouldn't last long, since it was Halloween tomorrow. Since Katie's first and Lance's third year, the both of them loved challenging and pranking each other. And the perfect time for that was Halloween. Each year, they came up with a diffrent way of scaring and pranking each other. Some might say or think that they were just being childish, but they didn't care. Every year, each had one scary thing prepared for the other. And without a doubt, this was going to be good. 

Ever since the day started, Lance was excited like a little boy on christmas. For the record, he really liked christmas too, the difference was that he didn't play any pranks then. If he could, he would tell everyone about what he wanted to do. Well, he told Hunk, but that didn't count as he told Hunk everything. They already earned a scold from professor Allura for talking so much about it. While Lance was an excited, blabbering mess, Katie was fine being the silent genius. She didn't bother spilling her plans to anyone, that would just ruin the fun that was scaring Lance.   
They would always do it after the big banquet. During the meal, Katie slipped him a note that would reveal the location they would meet at. Today, she chose the room of requirement. 

Lance didn't know if it was more excitement or fear that bubbled up in him, maybe it was equal parts of both. After a few minutes, a door materialized and Katie came out, looking ready as ever. "Come in", she said, her voice matching her smug expression. She didn't have to tell him twice. As soon as the door was closed behind him, the room went dark. Lance did expect that sort of thing, so he took his wand out of his pocket and said: "Lumos." The light it gave was just enough to see where he was going. Carefully, he made his way through the room, eagerly waiting for the first scare. There was a strange, rattling sound that became louder and louder the further he walked forward. His heart started palpitating like crazy, that's what he loved about this. The pure adrenaline, not knowing what happened next. 

Suddenly, the rattling sound stopped. Lance pointed his wand in the direction where it had come from, taking slow steps towards it. Just as he was wondering if something would happen, something blasted out of nowhere. He fell back a few steps, letting out a squealing sound. He could definitely hear Katie giggling from the other side of the room. Oh how she would pay for this... The thing that had just emerged was....well, what was it? It wasn't a real object, it was rather a presence. A dark, smoke-like, flowy presence that was creeping towards him. "Lumos maxima!", Lance instinctly shouted, increasing the light source of his wand. The creature slowly began to take form. Lance's blue eyes widened as he realized what that was. A boggart. Well played Holt, he thought. Scaring me with my biggest fear, huh? On the spot, he couldn't even name his biggest fear. 

A moment later, the boggart had materialized. Katie had been watching the entire time from her corner, she was too curious to know what Lance's biggest fear was. It was a...interesting way of getting to know someone. But what she saw wasn't what she expected at all. She would have expected something like a huge spider or a clown or something that everybody would be scared of. Not...Was that his mother? 

That was indeed Mrs McClain, her arms crossed before her chest and an angry look on her face. Lance was competely frozen, since that wasn't what he expected either. Then she opened her mouth. "I can't believe you Lance. You're a Ravenclaw like your big sister and not even a prefect? And don't get me started about Quidditch. A talented boy like you and only a beater? Not even team captain....Sometimes I wonder if you were better off not being magic at all. Maybe you could fulfill lower expectations." Neither Lance or Katie couldn't even process what she just said, since she already started to transform into someone else. Now it was his big sister Veronica, who teached arithmancy at Hogwarts. From there, the boggart changed its form rapidly. From Veronica to Keith, to Hunk, to headmaster Coran. And they all said things like 'Loser', 'Useless', 'Wasted potential' or 'You should make room for a Ravenclaw who deserves it'. 

Katie couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. That was what he was thinking? What he was afraid of? His biggest, deepest fear was that he wasn't good or smart enough...No. Just no. She couldn't wrap her head around this, it was just all wrong. Her heart actually hurt, thinking about why he felt that way. Then it hit her. Was she a part of this as well? Just when she was wondering that, she saw the next form of the boggart: It was herself. Katie felt her blood going cold and her heart drop. This had to stop. She turned the light on and rushed across the room, right in front of Lance. Before the boggart from of her could say anything harmful, it transformed again, but she didn't waste one second to shove it back into the chest where it came from. Once that was done, she turned to Lance, who had turned completely pale, the hand holding his wand clenched around it like crazy.

"L- Lance? Are you okay?", Katie asked, slowly approaching him. He nodded, still in trance. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that your fear was something like...that", she said, feeling guilty for triggering him like this. "Do you really feel like that? That you're not good enough?", she asked, needing to know the answer. Slowly, the color returned to his face and his shoulders relaxed. He realized his wand was still glowing, so he said 'Nox' and put it away. Now that he was in a clear state of mind again, he thought about it. Deep down, he always had been under the pressure of not being good enough, but mostly he had put the pressure on himself. That was why he was scared of the people he loved and admired saying those things. He was so taken aback that he couldn't do anything about the boggart. 

He slowly nodded again, a bit embarrassed. "I guess..."  
Before he could say anything else, he was embraced by Katie. Although she was small, the force she hugged him with was enough to almost throw him to the ground. He put his arms around her, hugging her back, realizing how much he needed this. After a few moments of staying like this, she lifted up her head, looking into his eyes. Then, she got on her toes, giving him a peck on the cheek. „Whatever I was about to say...You're good enough for me. You're amazing.“


End file.
